It is found that the prior art stapling gun is controlled by a micro-switch. As illustrated in FIG. 5 when the trigger is pressed, the link rod 100 on the trigger will press the micro-switch 101, turning on the power and actuating the motor. The motor will rotate a cam 102 the pin 103 of which will urge a ram to compress a spring. As the pin 103 of the cam 102 gets out of the hammer, the compressed spring will press the ram to strike a staple out of the stapling gun. The cam 102 will continue to rotate to push the link rod 100 aside and separating the lower end of the link rod 100 from the micro-switch (see FIG. 5C) thereby turning off the power. Hence, when the trigger is pressed once, only a staple will be struck out of the stapling gun thus ensuring safety. However, due to inertia, the cam 102 will continue to rotate for a little while and stop at the position at FIG. 5B, for example. When the trigger is released, the link rod 100 will be moved back to the original vertical position (see FIG. 5A) by the spring 104 waiting for next operation.
Nevertheless, the cam 102 will sometime stop at the position shown in FIG. 5D in case of unstable operation or insufficient power. Meanwhile, the link rod 100 is disposed at an inclined position so that even when the trigger is pressed, the link rod 100 cannot press the micro-switch 101. In short, the link rod 100 is disposed at the dead point. Thus, in order to use the stapling gun, it is necessary to insert a screw driver into the stapling gun to turn on the micro-switch 101 so as to move the link rod 100 away from the dead point.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a stapling gun which may obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.